Ryella Love
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: Ryella Love featruing David Archuleta Songs
1. Crush

**Crush Ryella Edition**

**Pairing: Ryella**

Ryan Evans was sitting in his room thinking about the upcoming performing group competition. "Ryan dear go great the new neighbors" Derby Evans said. Ryan fixed his hair and went and greeted them. "Hi I'm Ryan I live right next door its great to meet you" Ryan said smiling. " Hi im Gloria and my daughter Gabriella is inside why don't you go see if she needs help" Mrs. Montez said. Ryan smiled and went inside.

Gabriella was singing and dancing along to the radio when she heard footsteps. " Oh hi" she said seeing Ryan at the door. " Hi I'm Ryan I'm your new neighbor" he said. Gabriella smiled and went to grab a box downstairs. " Mom he's cute" Gabriella said. " I know darling go get to know him better" she said. Gabriella grabbed a box. " So " Ryan said. "What do you do for fun " Gabriella asked. " Oh I dance babysit " Ryan said smiling. " What type of dance" Gabriella asked. " Tap, Jazz, Lyrical, Hip-Hop, Musical Theater" Ryan said. " Wow you love to perform don't you" Gabriella said. " Ya I'm in my school school's performing group , its so much fun" Ryan said while hanging pictures up. " Listen we should get together tonight over dinner" Gabriella asked. Ryan smiled. " I'd like that" he said smiling. Gabriella went downstairs, Ryan followed and left. Gabriella smiled and started singing a song she wrote.

**Smooth talkin'  
So rockin'  
A-he's got everything  
That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself  
From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name****  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself  
From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away**

**[Chorus:]  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one**

**He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go  
He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy**

**[Repeat Chorus:]**

**And he's got a way  
Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned  
When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him**

**He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe  
Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one**

Ryan walked in and went straiget to the music room and started playing the song he wrote.

**I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know**

**[chorus]  
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be  
Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But i know this crush ain't going  
Away  
Going away**

**Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends  
Is there more  
Is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever**

**[chorus]**

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
(Why do I keep running)  
All I ever think about is you  
(All I ever think about)  
You got me hypnotized  
(Hypnotized)  
So mesmerized  
(mesmerized)  
And I've just got to know**

**[chorus]**

**Going away  
Going away**

Ryan went and got ready for the dinner date. Gabriella and her mother went over to the Evans. " Hi you must be the Montez's im Derby, this is my husband Vance, this is Sharpay, Ryan's twin sister, and you know Ryan alredey" Derby said " Hi, I'm Gloria and this is my daughter Gabriella, your grateful to have Ryan as a son" Gloria said. " Yes we are Ryan is truely fun to have around, you should've seen him when he was a kid he was crazy" Derby as they went upsitars. " Hey"Ryan said to Gabriella. " Hey " she said walking into his room. " So you like" Ryan sighed. " Where did you get all these trophies" Gabriella said amazed. " Dance compettions, Little league" Ryan said. " When is your dance competition" Gabriella asked. " This weekend" Ryan said. " You'll do great" Gabriellla said. Ryan smiled and pulled her downstairs and showed her around. " Where is your competition at" Gabriella asked. " Some high school, my friend is taking me so" Ryan said. " Becasue I was wondering if I can come" Gabriella said. " My mom is coming and you could ride with her" Ryan smiled and walked home. Ryan went inside. " Ryan she is so not your type" Sharpay said. " Ya she is" Ryan said . Sharpay went outside and took Boi out.

**Dance Competition**

Ryan was getting his hair and makeup done. " Ryan you okay" his best friend Jared asked. " Ya , just scared" Ryan said while getting ready for his solo. Jared smiled and finished getting ready. Sharpay, Mrs Evans, and Gabriella sat down waiting for Ryan to go on. Ryan took a breath and went on

**Tell me what you did to me,  
Just air﻿ beneath my feet.  
Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground.  
I'm not afraid of heights,  
We crashed into the sky,  
Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now.  
I'm not asking for an explanation,  
All I know is that you take me away,  
And you show me how to fly.**

**Nothing brings me down,  
When you're around.  
It's like zero gravity.  
The world just disappears when you're here,  
It's zero gravity.  
When things get messed up,  
You lift my head up,  
I get lost in the clouds.  
There's no sense of time with you and I,  
It's zero gravity.**

**The edges fade away,  
'Till there's no more shades of gray,  
You only have to whisper anything at all.  
You opened up my eyes,  
You turned my lows to highs,  
And that's the only way that I know how to fall.  
Not gonna analyze and try to fight it,  
Don't even care if it makes no sense at all,  
Cause with you I can fly.**

**Nothing brings me down,  
When you're around.  
It's like zero gravity.  
The world just disappears when you're here,  
It's zero gravity.  
When things get messed up,  
You lift my head up,  
I get lost in the clouds.  
There's no sense of time with you and I,  
It's zero gravity.  
Nothing brings me down when you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears when you appeal  
Just zero gravity**

**When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
Just zero gravity**

Jared smiled as Ryan bowed and ran off quickly and got ready for hip hop. "Ready Ry" Shawna said. Ryan nodded and got ready. After the competiton Ryan got his things together. " Ducky you did fabulous" Mrs Evans said while handing him flowers. " Ya good job bro" Sharpay said while hugging him. " Hey you two did awesome" Jared's brother Austin said while hugging Jared and Ryan to death. " Thanks bro and can you let go were still young" Jared said. " Ducky someone wants to see you" Mrs Evans said. " Who " Ryan asked while hugging Jared's mom. " Me " Gabriella said . Ryan smilied and hugged her. Gabriella kissed him and handed him flowers. " Photo time" Mrs Evans said. Ryan and Jared smiled. " You want to go out" Ryan asked Gabriella " Sure" she said smling.

Ryan got home and sets his trophies down and went to take a shower. Gabriella went home and screamed for joy. Sharpay saw how happy her brother was and went to walk Boi. " Ryan dear" Derby said. " Yes mom" Ryan said. " We as in your father and I got you a persent" she said. " Its downstairs" Vance said. Ryan went downstairs and herd meowing. " MOm you didn't" Ryan said happy. "Yes I saw you looking at her and thought it would be a great gift for you" Derby said. Ryan took her upstairs and into his room. " What should i name you snickers or bubbles" Ryan said while turning on his computer. " How about dork" Sharpay said. Ryan threw a pillow at her and hugged Snickers and logged on to his Myspace.

Gabriella logged on to her Myspace and thought about adding Ryan. Gabriella smiled and saw that Ryan added her. Ryan went to bed happy knowing tommrow will bring great joy and happiness. Gabriella turned off her computer and sat on her bed knowing tommrow will be a great day.


	2. A Little to Not Over You

A Little To Not Over You Ryella Version

Pairings: Beginning Ryella Ending: Troyella

"Gabi we need to talk" Ryan said. "Sure Ducky what is it" she asked. "Well I think its time to move on, and I think we should see other people" Ryan said. "Oh Ok" she said walking off. Ryan slowly walked to class about to cry

"Sharpay" Ryan said while walking into her room. "Hey bro what's up" she said happy. "Well I think I made the biggest mistake of my life" Ryan said while picking up Boi and sitting in her butterfly chair. "What did my dumb brother do" Sharpay asked. "Broke up with Gabi, and told her we should see other people" Ryan said while brushing Boi. "Ryan James Evans how could you, now the Troy I love will be all over her" Sharpay screamed. Ryan handed Boi to Sharpay and left to go to Gabi.

Ryan knocked on Gabriella's door and sighed. "Ryan, Gabriella is busy now with homework and I'll tell you came" Mrs. Montez said. "Will you tell her I made a huge mistake" Ryan said walking off. Ryan heard laughing and saw Troy and her together.

The Next Day

"Pumpkin what's wrong with ducky he's not himself this morning" Mrs. Evans asked. "Well he broke up with Gabriella and he saw Troy and her together, and he came home crying" Sharpay said. "Ducky is that true" Mrs. Evans said. Ryan nodded. "Ryan there are other fish in the sea" Sharpay said.

Ryan was walking to his accounting class and saw Troy and Gabi together, and started singing

**It never crossed my mind at all**

**That's what I tell myself**

**What we had has come and gone**

**You're better off with someone else**

**It's for the best, I know it is**

**But I see you**

**Sometimes I try to hide**

**What I feel inside**

Ryan looked and saw them kissing and ran into the theater

**And I turn around**

**You're with him now**

**I just can't figure it out**

**Tell me why**

**You're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me**

**I'm not over it**

**Tell me why**

**I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)**

**Not over you**

**(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)**

**Memories**

**Supposed to fade**

**What's wrong with my heart?**

**Shake it off, let it go**

**Didn't think it be this hard**

**Should be strong**

**Moving on**

**But I see you**

**Sometimes I try to hide**

**What I feel inside**

**And I turn around**

**You're with him now**

**I just can't figure it out**

**Tell me why**

**You're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me**

**I'm not over it**

**Tell me why**

**I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**Maybe I regret**

**Everything I said**

**No way to take it all back, yeah**

**Now I'm on my own**

**How I let you go**

**I'll never understand**

**I'll never understand**

**Yeah, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**Oooooooh**

**Oh**

**Ooooh, oh**

**Tell me why**

**You're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me**

**I'm not over it**

**Tell me why**

**I can't seem to face the truth**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**Tell me why**

**You're so hard to forget**

**Don't remind me**

**I'm not over it**

**Tell me why**

**I can't seem to face the truth**

**And I really don't know what to do**

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)**

**Not over you**

**(eh eh eh oh eh eh eh)**

Ryan fell on to his bed crying. "Ducky what's wrong you haven't been yourself" Mr. Evans said. "Dad I love and miss Gabriella" Ryan said through tears. "Son I know its hard but your mother wasn't my first love" Vance said. "She wasn't" Ryan asked while holding Snickers his pet cat. "No she wasn't, it was the cute young lady who happened to have a beautiful daughter" Vance said looking Ryan directly in the eyes. "Let me guess that girl is Gabriella's mom right" Ryan said. "Yes but see you should still see other people" Vance said while Ryan cracked a smile. "Dad I have dance so can we finish this later" Ryan said while setting Snickers down. "Sure son" Vance said hugging Ryan. Ryan smiled and went to get his dance stuff together

Ryan got to dance and waited his best friend Jared. "Hey what's up" Jared said. " Oh nothing just dealing with huge mistake" Ryan said walking into his hip hop class. " Okay class today were going straight into are dance" Sara said. Ryan moaned

**When i feel all alone**

**And nobody knows**

**Still got a smile for awhile**

**I cant let it show**

**Dry my tears, have no fears**

**And when im backstage feeling down**

**And the lights come on**

**No time to worry**

**Gotta Hurry,Gotta sing my song**

**GOtta shake it off, and Strike a pose**

**Snap my fingers just like that**

**Dont get what i want and thats a fact**

**Snap my fingers just like that**

**Dont get what i want, just cus i want it**

**Im super cool, super hot**

**Livin like a rockstar**

**You think im super**

**You think im super**

**On the cover of your magazine**

**Whereever i go they make a scene**

**Im super super, im super duper**

**So you wanna be just like**

**So you wanna be just like**

**Me, you wanna be just like me**

**Everybodys watching me**

**Super Super,be super super girl**

**When i walk in the room**

**Everybody stops**

**Cameras Flashing,People Fighting**

**For the best shot**

**They like my hair, clothes i wear**

**Everybody wants to know what im doing next**

**Sometimes i wish i could stay home**

**Just be by myself**

**I wanna be, walking free**

**cant you see**

**Snap my fingers just like that**

**Dont get what i want and thats a fact**

**Snap my fingers just like that**

**Dont get what i want, just cus i want it**

**CHORUS**

**Wish you could see out**

**Like everybody else**

**Struggling to let go**

**And always be myself**

**CHORUS **

" Ok that was ok Ryan you need more energy, Jared stop acting stupid , again from the top" Sara said. Ryan and Jared looked at each other oddly and did it. " Ok class next week we'll touch it up you two better shape up since you are the leads" Sara said.

"Ok Ryan what's up" Jared asked. "I still have feelings for my old girlfriend" Ryan said walking into lyrical. Jared rolled his eyes and followed him. " Ryan do you mind warming up the class because I have take over a class" Melanie said . Ryan nodded and got everyone warmed up and started to go over the dance. "Lucas it's step single axel, Jared , Sara is right, stop acting stupid, Shawna down down down up, Alex stag sickle your foot, again from the top" Ryan said.

After lyrical Ryan went with Jared to the teriyaki place and had dinner. "So what's next for you" Jared asked Ryan. "I have private lesson then jazz I have to make up tap" Ryan said while biting on his egg roll. "Oh so I won't see you in tap" Jared asked. "Nope I'm working with Dustin on a routine for a talent show" Ryan said getting up and going back.

Jared looked at Ryan and hugged Falisha his girlfriend. "He ok" Falisha asked. "Ya he is, he's not" Jared said walking to tap.

Ryan sat in his private sketching out a routine for the talent show. "Ryan anything wrong" Dustin asked. "Dustin have you never made a mistake and wish you could change it" Ryan asked. "Ya but Ryan move on" Dustin said.

After his private Ryan met Jared. "You better" Jared said seeing a smile on Ryan's face. "Much" Ryan said getting ready for jazz. Jared smiled and got ready himself. "Ok class lets take your dance from the top" Allison said.

**Smooth talkin'**

**So rockin'**

**A-he's got everything**

**That a girl's wantin'**

**He's a cutie**

**He plays it groovy**

**And I can't keep myself**

**From doing somethin' stupid**

**Think I'm really falling for his smile**

**There's butterflies when he says my name**

**[Chorus:]**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I wanna get it all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe**

**Something's telling me**

**Telling me maybe**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He's lightnin'**

**Sparks are flyin'**

**Everywhere I go**

**He's always on my mind and**

**I'm going crazy**

**About him lately**

**And I can't help myself**

**From how my heart is racin'**

**Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe**

**He really blows me away**

**[Repeat Chorus:]**

**And he's got a way**

**Of making me feel**

**Like everything I do is**

**Perfectly fine**

**The stars are aligned**

**When I'm with him**

**And I'm so into him**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me**

**I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe**

**Something's telling me**

**Telling me maybe**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

"Ryan and Jared bravo, and Ryan you should go pro " Allison said surprised. " I would love to but I have a family business to care of" Ryan said

After dance Ryan and Jared went to the local ice cream shop. " So you want to tell why you were a mess" Jared said. " Ok I broke up with Gabriella and regreat it"Ryan said. " Why did you that you moron" Jared yelled. " I don't you idiot" Ryan said. " Make up with her or esle " Jared said. " Okay fine"Ryan gave in.


	3. To Be with You

To Be With You

Ryan finished up his dance lesson and walked home, since Sharpay took the car home from her spa day with the Sharpettes. "Mom I'm home" Sharpay said. "Okay, pumpkin where's your brother" Derby Evans asked. "Oh he should be coming" Sharpay said while walking to her room. Ryan came in with an upset look on his face. "Ducky what's wrong" his mom said worried. "Mom I miss her so much" Ryan said before crying. "Their Their Ducky let it all out" Mrs. Evans said. "Mom it's not the same" Ryan said through tears. "I know sweetie, go get cleaned up and I'll make you your favorite" Mrs. Evans said smiling. Ryan got up and smiled and went took a shower.

After Ryan ate, he went out back and heard his favorite song and started dancing to it

**I've been alone so many nights now,**

**And I've been waitin' for the stars to fall.**

**I keep holdin' out for what I don't know**

**To be with you, just to be with you.**

**So here I am staring at the moon tonight,**

**Wondering how you look in this light.**

**Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too.**

**To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.**

**And I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**

**Come together eventually..**

**And when we finally meet, I'll know it's right.**

**I'll be at the end of my restless road.**

**But this journey, it was worth the fight.**

**To be with you, just to be...**

**Holding you for the very first time, never letting go.**

**What I wouldn't give to feel that way...**

**Ooohh...**

**Oh, to be with you...**

**Oh, and I can't imagine two worlds spinnin' apart**

**Come together eventually.**

**And when you're standin' here in front of me,**

**That's when I know that God does exist.**

**'Cause He will have answered every single prayer.**

**To be with you, just to be with you, yeah.**

**You....**

Ryan finished and sat down in a chaise, and called his friend from dance Alexandria

A - Hey what's up Ryan" Alex said happy

R -Nothing just got done dancing to my favorite song

A-Ry, you okay you sound upset

R- Ya I'm a little because my ex girlfriend is dating someone, and I still have feelings for her

A- Ryan I know how you feel, my ex boyfriend is doing the same with my best friend

R- So Alex would you like to go out with me

A – Ryan I would love to

R- Great I'll pick you up tomorrow

A- Thanks Ryan you're the best

R-No problem

Ryan hung up and started writing a song

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**When I saw you over there, **

**I didn't mean to stare, **

**But my mind was everywhere, **

**I wanna know you **

**Gonna guess that you're the kind, **

**to say what's on your mind, **

**But you listen when I have something to show you. **

**There's a mark above your eye, **

**You got it in July **

**You're fighting for your sister's reputation **

**You remember people's names **

**Valentines are lame **

**So I bring you flowers just for no occasion **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**I wanna know you! **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**I wanna go there, where you go **

**I wanna find out what you know **

**And maybe someday down the road, **

**I'll sit back and say to my self, 'yeah I thought so' **

**You smile, never shout. **

**You stand out in a crowd **

**You make the best of every situation **

**Correct me if I'm wrong, **

**You're fragile and you're strong **

**a beautiful and perfect combination **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**I wanna know you **

**Whoa, whoa, oh **

**Whoa, Whoa **

**I wanna go there, where you go **

**I wanna find out what you know **

**And maybe someday down the road, **

**I'll sit back and say to my self **

**I like how you are with me **

**In our future history **

**And someday down the road **

**I'll sit back and say to my self, **

**'Yeah, I thought so' **

**I thought so **

**Ooh whoa **

**Yeah **

**Yeah**

" No that's not it" Ryan said ripping that sheet of paper out . Ryan sat outside doodling and writing a song

**Saw you from a distance**

**Saw you from the stage**

**Something about the look in your eyes**

**Something about your beautiful face**

**In a sea of people**

**There is only you**

**I never knew what the song was about**

**But suddenly now I do**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Reach out as far as you can**

**Only me, only you and the band**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Can't let this feeling end**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never see you again**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Until I touch your hand**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I see the sparkle of a million flashlights**

**A wonder wall of stars**

**But the one that's shining out so bright**

**Is the one right where you are**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Reach out as far as you can**

**Only me, only you and the band**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Can't let this feeling end**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never see you again**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Until I touch your hand**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**Saw you from the distance**

**Saw you from the stage**

**Something about the look in your eyes**

**Something about your beautiful face**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Can't let this feeling end**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never see you again**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Until I touch your hand**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**(Reach out to you, touch my hand)**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**(Reach out as far as you can)**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**(Only me, only you and the band)**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand, yeah**

" Perfect " Ryan screamed. "What's up ducky" Derby said sitting next to her son. "Mom I have the song all I have to do is get Jared to help me with the dance steps" Ryan said leaping out of the chair and ran into the house.

Gabriella sat on her deck looking over the trees thinking about Ryan. "Sweetie you miss him don't you" Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella nodded and started writing a song

**You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it**

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh

I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuz  
girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh

Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh. 

Gabriella smiled and went inside and smiled. Ryan and Gabriella fell asleep happy knowing tommrow will bring joy and happiness.


	4. Touch My Hand

Touch My Hand Ryella Edition

"Attention students, I decided instead of a winter musicale, why not do a talent show" Mrs. Darbus said. Ryan perked up at the idea. "Any takers, sign ups are in the main lobby" she asked. The bell rang and Ryan rushed out of their and signed up as a solo. Alex smiled and saw Ryan at his locker." So Ry what class next" Alex asked. " Uh AP Language, then free period to work my audition, then Pre-Cal, then band then work base learning" Ryan said. "Where do you work" she asked. "I work at my dance studio clothing store, then I go to dance" Ryan said. "What classes do you take" she asked. "Tap Two Lyrical, Jazz, Ballet, Musical Theater and PG rehearsal, and hip -hop" Ryan said. "What level are you in" Alex said happy. "Legato" Ryan said sitting down in class. Alex smiled and kissed him and left

**FREE PERIOD**

Ryan was walking and heard Gabriella singing

**You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it **

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh **

**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuz  
girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it **

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh **

**Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh. **

Ryan heard that and walked on by. "Ryan you okay did you get a bit on the butt again or did you here Gabi" Jared said oddly. "No I didn't get bit on the butt and yes I herd Gabi" Ryan said. "So ready for the tap practice" Jared asked. Ryan put the c.d in and slid his tap shoes on and went up on stage.

Gabriella left the theater thinking about Ryan. "Hey sunshine why weren't you at Chem Clubtoday" Taylor said. "Oh I was practicing for the talent show" Gabriella said seeing Ryan and Jared doing a tap dance.

**You left without a single word**

**Not even sorry**

**It might of hurt worse to hear you say**

**I'm leaving goodbye**

**But your smile still makes my heart sing**

**Another sad song**

**Can't forget it, won't regret it**

**Cause I'm still in love with you**

**We had fun under the sun**

**And when winter came she'd be my angel**

**We were so in love**

**Yeah she went away**

**Left my heart in two**

**Left me standing here**

**Singing all these blues**

**CHORUS**

**I don't know what hurts worse baby**

**Seeing you with him or being alone**

**On my own**

**I know he doesn't love you baby**

**Not like I did oh what's the point**

**You're not listening anyway**

Ryan and Jared finished. "Ryan, Jared are you going to be performing that in the show" Mrs. Darbus asked. The two boys nodded. "Well would you want to perform it at are winter pep assembly" she asked. They both nodded. "Ill go excuse you for your third and fourth periods" she said. Ryan looked shocked. "Ex girlfriend, girlfriend watching me" Ryan muttered angery. "What did you say" Jared said oddly. "Nothing" Ryan perked up.

**LUNCH TIME**

Jared was looking around. "You'll do fine Sharpay is introducing us after the dance team goes on, and musical theater class is here to" Ryan said. "So were doing two performances" Jared asked. "Ya I know" Ryan said while watching the dance team. "Ok these next two performers have a true future ahead of them, please give it up for Ryan Evans and Jared Stevenson" Sharpay said.

Ryan and Jared finished and ran to go get ready for musical theater performance. "Now you guys are in for a real treat coming from the Sunnyvale Performing Arts Academy is a good group of kids I have the pleasure of seeing every day we have the Sunnyvale Musical Theater senior class" Sharpay said. Ryan, Jared, and Falisha waited to go on. "Jared your more scared than I was when I had to get my first shot" Ryan said oddly. "Sorry" Jared said. Ryan and Jared smiled and high five everyone and went on.

After the first performance Ryan and Jared went to class. "Congratulations Mr. Evans and Mr. Stevenson" Mrs. Stenson said. "Thanks but we need to leave like 10 minutes before second lunch" Jared said. "I know I got the email from Darbus" she said handing them their homework. Ryan looked at his cell phone. "What's wrong" Jared asked. "It's a text from Lucas" Ryan said. "What's it say" Jared asked. Ryan pulled Jared into the hall. "Musical Theater was first lunch so we have to practice are jazz routine" Ryan said. "So does that mean" Jared said. "Ya we have to "Ryan said grabbing their stuff. "Ready you guys five six seven eight" Allison said. Ryan and Jared fell to the ground out of breath. "Ready for round two" Ryan said not getting up. Jared sat up. "You think Tonya will kill us if were not at dance tonight" he asked. "I already told her we aren't going to be their since we have a school thing she said its fine" Ryan said

That night Ryan sat in the bathroom fixed his hair. "Mom" Ryan said. "Yes ducky" she said. "Can you help me with my makeup" Ryan asked. "Sure ducky" Derby said while applying cover up. Ryan answered his phone" Jared did you stab yourself trying to cut a tomato" Ryan said. "No I wanted to see what you were wearing for tap" Jared asked. "I'm wearing that hat with the white brim, and the white shirt and the black slacks" Ryan said while fixing his hat. "Okay" Jared said hanging up. "Mom too much" Ryan said inhaling hairspray. "Sorry ducky" Derby said kissing him. Ryan smiled and went into his room. "Hey bro got everything" Sharpay asked. "Lets see jazz and tap shoes slacks hat what shirt do I wear for touch my hand" Ryan said. Sharpay handed him a light blue shirt

Ryan went into his dressing room. " Ryan you okay bud" Jared said seeing him upset. " Jared I can't do Still in Love With You" Ryan said. " Yes you can just cowboy it up and do it" Jared said pulling Ryan backstage. " Jared I can't because then we have Jazz and Musical Theater after" Ryan said. " And now two speical students that went above beyond and I'm happy to announce that they made the Sunnyvale perfoming group with this little duo, please welcome to the stage Ryan Evans and Jared Stevenson" Mrs. Darbus said. Ryan and Jared smiled and went on stage. Gabriella smiled and glad Troy was in Cali visiting his family. " Ryan Jared we wanted to say congrats because you two missed a boring class to come here to perform and I wanted to ask if you guys if you wanted to go to nationals with are performing group" Tonya said. They both smiled and nodded. Ryan and Jared went backstage and jumped for joy. " We have a one number change" Ryan said. " For what Jazz or Musical theater" Jared asked. " Jazz then we wait five numbers then we go to musical theater then you get to watch me perform my solo" Ryan said. " Next we have a talented girl she's a newcomer to the stage please welcome Gabriella Montez to stage" Mrs. Darbus said. Gabriella took a breath and went on stage

**You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)**

**Can't help it 'cuss im stuck like glue (why why)**

**Am I the only one to see**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**Who can do it like you do it when you do**

**So hooked up on you like a tattoo**

**I'm serious about it**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

**I, I, I love it when you give me that smile**

**I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time**

**My, my, my premonition is telling me try**

**Girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I have to give you credit for your style**

**and the way you rock that dress is so wild**

**I got to give it up 'cuz**

**girl I really want to get that get that**

**Really should no doubt about it**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh**

**Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string**

**I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin**

**and just like a fool**

**There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**I'm craving for you and just like a fool**

**There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire**

**I'm craving for you and you know it too**

**There's no one that can top top top your smile**

**(Girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)**

**Love struck (you got me)**

**Love struck (girl you got me)**

**Love struck, oh oh oh oh.**

" I think Ryan is either shocked to deep in thought" Conner said to Jared. " I know do deal with this" Jared said kicking Ryan in the butt. " Hey" Ryan yelled. " Sorry but were up" Jared said. " Remind to beat you during musical theater with your ukulele" Ryan said going on stage. Jared smiled and went on. ' Now please help me welcome Sunnyvale's own Jazz 6 senior class " Sharpay said happy. Ryan and Jared took a breath got ready.

**Smooth-talking**

**So rockin'**

**He's got everything that a girl's wantin'**

**Guitar cutie**

**He plays it groovy**

**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

**Think I'm really falling for his smile**

**Get butterflies when he says my name**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one....**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one...**

**He's lightning**

**Sparks are flyin'**

**Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and**

**I'm goin' crazy**

**About him lately**

**And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing**

**Think I'm really digging on his vibe**

**He really blows me away**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one....**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one...**

**And he's got a way of making me feel**

**Like everything I do is**

**Perfectly fine**

**The stars are aligned when I'm with him**

**And I'm so into him...**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental**

**He's got something special**

**He's got something special**

**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one....**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one**

**He could be the one...**

" Now we have a real treat for you. Once upon in a far away land lived a bunch of fairy tale creatures. So give it up for Sunnyvale Performing Arts Academy's own musical theater senior class" Sharpay said running off

**Hey, hey, hey! You gotta let me go with you! You don't know what it's like to be considered a freak! ....Well maybe you do!**

**But thats why we gotta stick together! No no no! Don't speak don't speak don't speak! Just hear me out! I might surprise you.**

**I'll be a friend, when other's despise you.**

**Don't roll your eyes! Stop with the movin. You need a date! And my calender's open!**

**I'll bring you soup, when you feel congested. I'll bail you out, when you get arrested! I got your back, when things get**

**scary. And I'll shave it, when it gets hairy!**

**Donkey (chorus):**

**Don't let me go! Don't let me go. Don't let me go! You need me. You need me!**

**I'll treat you right, and never get shoddy. If you kill a man, I'll hide the body! So what do ya say? Your not responding..**

**Shrek:**

**(Silence)**

**I think we're bonding! Don't let me go. Don't let me go. Don't let me go! You need me.**

**You and me, we belong together. Like, kibbles and bits! Like, yin and yang, like, Nin and Chang! Not like an entire day**

**without a break. I wanna be on you like a fat kid on cake!**

**Come on! We gotta stick together like that velcro stuff! I'm the fuzzy part and you'll be the spikey! Like those shoes! You**

**know, the things that look like they have little doughnuts on the bottom. Ooh! Doughnuts! We go together like doughnuts**

**and...doughnuts and...**

**Diabete's!**

**Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Hold me! Hug me! Take me, please!**

**Na-na-na-na-na-na! Don't let me go! I need you I need you I need you I need you I need you I need you I need you! Don't let**

**me go-oh, whoah-oh! Go-oh! Don't let me g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-go!**

**[Shrek]**

**(Spoken)**

**You know this may turn into the longest day of my entire life**

**[Donkey]**

**Oh! I got the prefect remedy for that**

**[Shrek]**

**Donkey, please Im begging you**

**[Donkey]**

**Sing a song**

**Yes, a travel song, when you gotta go somewhere**

**Cause the fun is getting there,**

**Yeah! Oh what the heck I must confess I love a road trip!**

**Sing a song**

**Lets hit the trail**

**Forget the maps, forget the guides**

**Before you know it youve made strides with me**

**And I know all I need all along**

**Is a path, and pal, and a song**

**So Im singing and Im palling with you**

**(Spoken)**

**See makes the time go by faster**

**[Shrek, with {Donkey interjecting}]**

**Why me? Why me?**

**{This is nice!}**

**Tell me what was my crime**

**{We are strolling}**

**As chatty as a parrot, more annoying than a mine**

**{Hey look a cat whos wearing boots, thats crazy!}**

**Why me? Why me?**

**A simple answer would be fine**

**{Mmm this is good cardio}**

**Wont someone please send me a sign?**

**{ Hey look a sign, you need a pal avenue straight ahead}**

**What did I do to deserve this honestly?**

**This ass of mine is asinine**

**Why me?**

**[Donkey]**

**Ah man what could be better than this?**

**[Shrek and {Donkey} singing at the same time]**

**Why me? Why me? {Sing a Song, lets hit the road}**

**A simple answer would be fine {Its the way to get around}**

**Oh someone please send me a sign {Before you know it youve made ground with me}**

**What did I do to deserve this honestly? {And I know all I need all along, is a path, and pal, and a song}**

**This ass of mine is asinine {So Im singing and Im palling with you}**

**[Shrek]**

**Thatll do donkey, thatll do**

**[Donkey]**

**Dragon!!!!**

**[Dragon]**

**You didnt knock when you entered baby**

**You didnt wipe your feet**

**[Donkey]**

**Ah jeez**

**[Dragon]**

**I didnt see**

**I did not see no open house sign**

**[Chorus]**

**Is this a trick or treat**

**Whoo whoo whoo**

**[Donkey]**

**A little help here?**

**[Dragon]**

**You need to brush up on fairy tales, friend**

**Cause dragons like their sleep**

**[Donkey]**

**Go on and grab some shut eye**

**[Dragon]**

**I wrote the book on fire breathing**

**[Chorus joins]**

**Why dont you read it and weep**

**[Donkey interjects, while their singing]**

**{I mention Im already in a book club?}**

**Weep**

**{Were reading Angelas Ashes}**

**Weep!**

**Im gonna to shake you**

**Im gonna to bake you**

**Im gonna make you**

**My donkey pot pie**

**[Donkey]**

**What!**

**[Dragon and Chorus]**

**Salisbury steak you**

**Ill frosted flake you**

**Ill patty cake you**

**My donkey pot pie**

**Yeah**

**Yeah!**

**[Donkey]**

**Wait a minute!**

**My, what big teeth you have**

**Theyre so sparkling white**

**I bet you hear this from all of your food, but you must bleach at night**

**Is that a hint of minty freshness?**

**Oh, I am scared to death**

**I like a girl with a dazzling smile and tick-tack on her breathe**

**Oh oh oh**

**Dont kill me, lady with the pretty teeth**

**[Dragon]**

**Im gonna to love you**

**And take hold of you**

**[Donkey]**

**Slow down baby**

**[Chorus]**

**Ill velvet love you**

**My donkey. Pot. Pie**

**Im going to keep you**

**Little bopeep you**

**Im going to sweep you, my Vic to the sky**

**Im gonna to squeeze you**

**Im gonna tease you**

**Im gonna please you**

**Im gonna have me, a big old honky,**

**topping bopping cherry on the top piece of**

**Donkey pot pie**

**Nana nana**

**Donkey, donkey, donkey**

**Pot**

**Pie!**

Ryan quickly slapped Jared with the ukulele. " Hey what was that for" Jared yelled. " Kicking me earlier" Ryan said while going on stage. Jared moaned.

**[GINGY]**

**(spoken) Listen up puppet! We spend our whole lives wishing, we weren't so freaking strange.**

**(sung) They made us feel that way, but its they who need to change.**

**[PAPA BEAR]**

**(spoken) The way they think that is.**

**[GINGY]**

**It's time to stop the hiding. It's time to stand up tall.**

**Sing hey world, I'm different, and here I am splinters and all!**

**Splinters-ah-whoo-oo-oo-and all-whoo!**

**[MAMA BEAR]**

**Let your freak flag wave**

**Let your freak flag fly**

**Never take it down, never take it down**

**Raise it way up high! Let your freak flag fly! Let it fly, fly, fly!**

**[PINOCCHIO]**

**Its hard to be a puppet**

**[CHORUS]**

**Little puppet boy**

**[PINOCCHIO]**

**So many strings attached**

**[CHORUS]**

**Can't cut loose**

**[HUMPTY-DUMPTY]**

**But it's not the choice you make.**

**Its just, how you, were hatched!**

**[ALL]**

**Let your freak flag wave! Let your freak flag fly! Never take it down never take it down.**

**Raise it way up high!**

**[PINOCCHIO]**

**(spoken)**

**Yes! It all makes sense now! We may be freaks, but were freaks with teeth, and claws,**

**and magic wands! And together, we can stand up to Farquaad!**

**(sung)**

**Never take it down**

**Raise it way up high!**

**[ALL]**

**What makes us special**

**Makes us strong!**

**Let your freak flag wave!**

**Let your freak flag fly!**

**Never take it down, never take it down**

**Raise it way up high!**

**Yeah!**

**Let your freak flag fly!**

**Fly!**

**Fly!**

**Fly!**

**Fly!**

**[PINNOCHIO]**

**(spoken)**

**I'm wood! I'm good! Get used to it!**

**[ALL]**

**FLY!!**

"Guys take a bow you guy deserve it" Tonya said, " Now its a tradition at Sunnyvale we honor at least one of are older students that are going to nationals and we the performing group teachers thought Ryan Evans do a solo. So give it up for him Mr. Ryan Evans." Ryan smiled and got ready

**Think of me**

**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye**

**Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try**

**When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free...**

**If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me.**

**We never said our love was evergreen**

**Or as unchanging as the sea.**

**But if you can still remember**

**Stop and think of me.**

**Think of all the things we've said and seen,**

**Don't think about the things which might have been.**

**Think of me,**

**Think of me waking, silent and resigned.**

**Imagine me**

**Trying too hard to put you from my mind.**

**Recall those days, look back on all those times,**

**Think of the things we'll never do.**

**There will never be a day when I won't think of you!**

**Think of me, please say you'll think of me**

**Whenever I ask you just to do**

**There will never be a day when I won't think of you!.**

**Never be a day I won't ever think of you.**

"Ryan congratulations you and Jared are going to do great and nationals" Tonya said. Ryan smiled and saw the wildcats backstage. " Hey man congrats you did great" Chad said. "Im done dancing not done singing" Ryan said. " What are you singing" Jason asked. " Oh a song for a speical girl" Ryan said going to grab his hat. " Ryan whose it for" Kelsi asked. " Gabriella" Ryan said softly. " Oh you didn't hear that Troy and her broke up" Taylor said. " What they did" Ryan said shocked. " Ya because she still loves you Ry" Martha said." Ryan Evans your up next" Mrs. Darbus said. " Its now or never go and tell her" Chad said. Ryan took a breath. " Good luck man" Jared said. "Thanks sorry for hitting you" Ryan said. "No problem go get your back" he said. Ryan went up on stage. "The song I'm about to sing to you is for my ex girlfriend. Gabriella I've always had feelings for you but I was stupid for breaking up with you, so please take this song as me saying sorry" Ryan said

**Saw you from a distance**

**Saw you from the stage**

**Something about the look in your eyes**

**Something about your beautiful face**

**In a sea of people**

**There is only you**

**I never knew what the song was about**

**But suddenly now I do**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Reach out as far as you can**

**Only me, only you and the band**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Can't let this feeling end**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never see you again**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Until I touch your hand**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I see the sparkle of a million flashlights**

**A wonder wall of stars**

**But the one that's shining out so bright**

**Is the one right where you are**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Reach out as far as you can**

**Only me, only you and the band**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Can't let this feeling end**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never see you again**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Until I touch your hand**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**Saw you from the distance**

**Saw you from the stage**

**Something about the look in your eyes**

**Something about your beautiful face**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Can't let this feeling end**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never see you again**

**Can't let the music stop**

**Until I touch your hand**

**'Cause if I do, it'll all be over**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**(Reach out to you, touch my hand)**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**(Reach out as far as you can)**

**I'll never get the chance again**

**(Only me, only you and the band)**

**Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand, yeah**

"Ryan Evans that was the sweetest thing anyone's done for me" Gabriella said in tears. " Gabi I'm truly sorry" Ryan said hugging her. Gabi pulled Ryan into a long kiss. " Wow break up and make up" Jared said. " Yes deniflnly" Ryan said hugging Gabi. " I want all the performer up on stage to take a bow


	5. Your Eyes Don't Lie

Your Eyes Don't Lie

Ryan got home happy. " Good job ducky and don't worry you'll do great at nationals" Derby Evans said. " Thanks mom now you'll excuse me I have a date with an angel" Ryan said while putting the flowers in a vase. "With Gabi" Sharpay asked. "Ya Jared and Alex and Gabi and I are going to see a movie then dinner because were all starving" Ryan said. " Have fun Ducky" Mrs. Evans said. Ryan grabbed his keys and smiled.

Gabriella waited for Ryan. "Sorry I'm late" Ryan said out of breath. "Did you just run" Gabi said shocked. "Ya my car broke down and I had to tell my mom., called Jared and tell him he needs to pick us up, and then I had to help a lost puppy find his home" Ryan said. "Aww Ryan that is so sweet" Gabi said hugging him. "Not as sweet as you are" Ryan said. "You two lovebirds done or not" Jared said. Ryan and Gabriella smiled. " I guess its dinner first because Tonya and the performing group is having a dinner" Jared said. "Where" Ryan asked. "Olive garden" Alex said. "Wow fancy" Jared said. "Uh I can't go" Ryan said sadly. "Why" Gabriella said sadly

**FLASHBACK**

**Ryan was at Olive Garden munching on his breadstick. "Ducky are you okay you look green" Mrs. Evans said. "I just don't feel good" Ryan said. "Here you guys are" the waitress said. Ryan started to eat and got up. "Excuse me mother" Ryan said running to the bathroom. "Ducky you ok" Mrs. Evans asked. "No" Ryan moaned. "Come on out and we'll get you home" she said. Ryan came out looking as pale as a snowman.**

Present Day

"So ya that's why I'm not eating their" Ryan said. "When was that" Jared asked. "Last week" Ryan said getting out. "Oh I remember that" Alex said, "They were going for a mother son bonding day and Ryan wasn't eating until after the talent show was over." Ryan smiled and led Gabriella into the restaurant. "Over here" Tonya yelled. The four of them when over their and sat down. "So everyone ready for nationals" she asked. They all nod. "Anyone have anything special they want to do before we leave" she asked. Ryan stood up and sighed. "I do". "Alright lets hear it" everyone said. Ryan took a breath and started sinigng

**saw you yesterday,**

**It's been a while.**

**You tried, but failed**

**At holding back your smile right then.**

**It's not over yet.**

**I knew, for you.**

**I couldn't sleep,**

**I thought of nothing else,**

**I needed help.**

**Everyone was telling me**

**You were movin' on with someone else.**

**But what we had was so special,**

**People can be jealous.**

**Oh, I had to see it for myself.**

**I can see it in your eyes.**

**You feel the same about us as I.**

**There is no way the truth can be disguised.**

**You're still in love with me.**

**You were never really out of love with me.**

**Your eyes don't lie.**

**I know I hurt you,**

**I know you're hurtin' still.**

**But I'll make it up to you,**

**Yeah, baby, I will.**

**'Cause what we had was so special.**

**You know we can't give it up.**

**Now that I'm lookin' at you,**

**I can see...**

**I can see it in your eyes.**

**You feel the same about us as I.**

**There is no way the truth can be disguised.**

**You're still in love with me.**

**You were never really out of love with me.**

**Your eyes don't lie.**

**And they never will, girl.**

**Oh, now that I know.**

**We were apart, but your heart never let go.**

**So thank you for showing me with one look,**

**What used to be and still is a possibility..**

**I can see it in your eyes.**

**You feel the same about us as I.**

**There is no way the truth can be disguised.**

**You're still in love with me.**

**You were never really out of love with me.**

**Your eyes don't lie.**

**Your eyes don't lie.**

Gabriella stood thier shocked. Ryan sat back down. "Ryan that was amazing" she said leaping into his arms. " Thanks I wrote that during my free time in dance when I had a broken leg" Ryan said. Gabriella smiled. " Your truely an amazing guy Ryan" she said. Jared and Alex smiled.

After Jared took Alex, Ryan and Gabriella home he got home to a quiet house. " Hey bro" Jared said. "Hey" Austin said. " Why is it so quiet" Jared asked. " Mom and Dad are down in the garage yelling about me going to college" Austin said while grabbing a drink. " Austin but they love you" Jared said while hugging him. " Thier worried I won't be able to see you in nationals" Austin said while stroking Jared's hair. " But you will be able to right"Jared said looking at him. " Maybe I have to get packed and everything" Austin said while walking off leaving Jared alone and confused.

Ryan got home and lied down on his bed with Snickers, and answered his phone

**R- Hey Jared whats up**

**J- Ryan its horrible**

**R- Jared are you crying**

**J- Ya becasue I don't want to see my brother off to college**

**R-Jared its not easy , I cried for a month when I had to seee my cousin off into the armey**

**J- How close were you**

**R-Closer than me and you are as friends**

**J- Well I'm going to go hang with him**

**R- Be Strong Jared Be strong **

Jared hung up and smiled and then tackled his bro. " I'll miss you" Jared said smiling and running off. Austin took off after him. " I'll miss you to little bro" he said hugging him.

Ryan sat outside on the swinging bench. " Hey wildcat" Gabriella said smling. "Hey" Ryan said. "Ready for your big competion" she asked. " Ya im glad we leave tommrow compeate all next week then go have fun the following week" Ryan said while hugging her. Gabriella heard a song and went to turn it up. Ryan danced with her around the pool and smiled

**[Gabriella]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.**

[Troy, Gabriella]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Troy]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

[Troy, Gabriella]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(Chorus)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

" Thanks" Ryan said while hugging her. " Good luck wildcat" Gabriella said. " I want you to come" Ryan said. " You do" Gabriella said. Ryan nodded. " Ya you were my good luck charm in the first one you came to " Ryan said smling. " Then I will wildcat" Gabriella said while walking back to her house

**The Next Day**

Ryan sat in his room folding all his clothes and stuffing them in his bag. " Ready Ry"Jared said . Ryan nodded and grabbed his suitcase and dance bag and left.

**California**

Everyone landed and got thier bags and looked around. Ryan and Gabi smiled. " This is going to be fun"Ryan said


End file.
